Shady Shadows
DM: It takes you two days if you want to sneak to the meeting spot. One if you go straight there. Before you go you're sister tells you too deal with you're battle captive. You're sister has already branded her with the house symbol and you're name under it. (left hand) ur'thozz is waiting for you when you arrive. The Shadow dragon is lounging against the back wall. Munching on a hooked horror. His pose clearly indicates he comfortably secure even in deep aberration territory. "Greetings Ur'Thozz, Well met. You intrigue me I must admit." Ur'Thozz pushes his meal away. "How so young daughter? Thank you for making it here on time." "I'm curious as to your interest in us 'lesser species', I would think you saw us as food or potential thralls at best. So my curiosity as to this arrangement is high. I'm sure you didn't simply lure me here as an extra morsel, as there are plenty to be had wandering the Underdark." Ur'Thozz grunts in amusement then pulls a map of the area. "I recently lost a good operative in Bar'zet and was on my way to recruit a new associate when I happened upon you're delicious scent. I arrived in time to see your victory over that tribe of orcs... Well almost. that half dragon made his escape." Ur'Thozz looks at you. "You get results that was apparent in you're battle with the masked drow & the abolaths. Hence why i cleared you're path. I am sure you have questions now." "You use the word operative as though you are part of, or have a network of such agents. What is the purpose of this network, or whatever you would call this organization, and how would it benefit me to be a part of it?" I look over the map he pulled out if he allows me to see it. "The only results I sought were the destruction of my enemies. If you were testing me, why bother clearing the way for me, ahh, of course, to draw my curiosity and hence this meeting. Now that I've bitten, what is your proposal, as you obviousely have one, I'm curious." Ur'Thozz smiles, "indeed I am part of a vast organization that barters in information. In your world information on you're enemies gives you a great advantage. Something you could no doubt use being the youngest house daughter. You're sisters have had decades to set up plots and gain power. I suspect you could use help in catching up and perhaps one day surpassing them." Ur'Thozz shows you the map. It details where the best locations to assault Bar'zet are. Recommend attack forces. We're city garrisons operate. Estimated watch turn overs, main trade routes... Ect... "That little half breed was carrying this when I found him. Bar'zet and house Zau'mtor have a big problem, brewing! You could be the daughter that brings it to mothers and thus the city's attention." Ur'Thozz rolls the map back up. "I propose you be my associate now for Bar'zet. I admit I never dreamed to find a daughter of such a great house. Our arrangement is this, exchange information of equal value to both of our benifitits?!" "Pardon my paranoia, but how does the information I provide you really provide you with a benefit unless you sell it to my enemies or the enemies of my house? wouldn't I be hanging myself by providing this information to outside sources such as yourself and those you trade the information to?" I pace the cavern and ponder, "I'm a little more into action that information, still, if you can convince me it is more to my benefit I might be pursuaded to have the occasional conversation with you." The dragon brings his head down to you're level. "of corse you're enemy's will seek information. It's called risks little one. But I do not deal with those that are not in the same positions. I will not accept information of less value in exchange for valuable information. I garentee You will not be dissapointed in any exchange and I DON'T care about drow politics." The dragon sticks his toung out licks you're right hand. Then places a ring in you're hand. "It will only work if it's on you're right index finger. "Speaking my name while wearing it, will tell me you wish a meeting here. We always meet the following day. A lick on each others right hand will indicate we are secure and alone to conduct buisness. I will not seek you out again until you contact me first." Standing Ur'Thozz starts to walk away. "In good faith speak with Shady. He is a drow male in the trade quarter. I told him you may have one boon for youre city, information." the dragon looks over his shoulder "Remember I offered you this opportunity first over you're sisters." the dragon vanishes into shadows....